Electronic payment devices, such as “smart” debit and credit cards, have increased in popularity. These may include “contacted” cards, which have a series of electrical contacts, and are powered by providing voltage to the contacts, as well as “contactless” cards, which employ an antenna coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,116 of Alan Finkelstein discloses a method for making a financial transaction card with embedded electronic circuitry. Financial transaction and similar cards are fabricated with a split core adapted to receive embedded electronic circuitry. The card core has two or more laminated layers. The cavity is milled into one or more of the layers to receive the electronic circuitry. The core layers are then laminated together, along with protective overlays. Alternative fabrication methods include co-extrusion and injection molding. The electronic circuitry may include a source of illumination. A source of electrical current is coupled to the source of illumination and a switch is provided to selectively close an electrical circuit between the source of electrical current and the source of illumination. A light is powered by one or more batteries disposed within the card. Conventional wafer cell batteries may be used; however, a flat laminated battery is preferred. It is asserted that the disclosed methods are applicable to cards with other types of electronic circuitry, including, for example, smart cards, cards with electronic displays, cards incorporating wireless communications, cards with sound generators, etc.
Use of batteries in payment devices, especially payment cards, is believed to be undesirable, as batteries may pose a safety and/or environmental concern due to the presence of harsh chemicals, and may also result in unnecessary expense.